


We'll carry on

by RodRedRen



Category: Rolepay - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodRedRen/pseuds/RodRedRen
Summary: Un pequeño au que hice para una otp de ocs en twitter.





	

Su cuerpo había estado pegado por horas al de Nikolai, la tristeza se había hecho cargo de hacerlos caer en el más puro silencio, y el miedo infectaba sus mentes como un parásito cruel, haciendo que ambos temieran que las luces del siguiente día llegasen. Era el año 2022 y la tercera guerra mundial había explotado, y, como todo príncipe, debía ser el power up moral del cuerpo.

Las luces llegaron más pronto de lo anticipado y el príncipe sé levantó, sentadose al borde de la cama para evaluar la situación. Estaba seguro que iba a morir, estaba más que claro en que Gianni tendría que estar lejos de su cuerpo y no podría enterrarlo... Y eso, saber eso, le rompía el corazón; pero sé había cansado de ser un cobarde. Gianni necesitaba a alguien fuerte ahora, ¿o era él el que lo necesitaba? No sabía... Pero aceptaría que necesitaba ser fuerte por los dos.

Se volteó a ver al muchacho a su lado y dejó un beso en los labios del menor, uno antes de la despedida... O mejor dicho, unos cuantos. Se permitió caer en la tentación que era la comodidad de la cama con Gianni por un rato: él decidiria cuándo ir.

Una hora después el joven príncipe, o el que lucía joven al menos, estaba en la ducha, lavando su cuerpo de forma diligente y sin Gianni, pues eso ya sería tentar demasiado su suerte. Aún así, su cuerpo llevaba marcas, pruebas de la adoración salvaje que el otro le profesaba. No tenía miedo de mostrarlas, igual y estaba caminando derecho a su muerte, ¿no? Cual oveja al matadero.*

"¿Tienes que irte?" preguntó el rubio, levantándose rápidamente de la cama al ver al muchacho con el uniforme acomodarse las mangas del traje, mirandole con sus ojos verdes con cierto dolor. O melancolía.

"Sabes que es mi deber, y sabes que cuando menos lo esperes  estaré de nuevo contigo, y ésta será la última vez que me usen como máquina de guerra." Prometió el muchacho con una sonrisa, arrodillandose frente a su pareja para así enseñarle la marca que ambos tenían en la palma de sus manos, una marca que habían decidido hacerse: una marca que unía pensamientos y sentimientos, una marca que unía asimismo sus almas. Era como decir que estaban "magicamente casados", y que solo aparecía si estaba cerca del otro, era bastante útil pues podían hablarse a distancia, era como tener un teléfono integrado a tu cerebro. "Sabes que cuando quieras hablarme, aquí estaré. Cuando quieras sentirme, aquí estaré... No me pasará nada, ya lo verás. Tenme un poco de fe, venga. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco."

Y así fue como las despedidas se hicieron. Gianni dejó el Palacio minutos después de verlo partir sin que nadie se diera cuenta: no sería el hamster metido en el nido de serpientes, no era estúpido.

So long to all my friends  
Everyone of them met tragic ends  
With every passing day  
I’d be lying if I didn’t say  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say

The Black Parade, el "equipo especial de jóvenes pertenecientes a la monarquía" -llamado así por el padre de Nikolai- o mejor dicho, los mejores amigos de Nikolai, iban muriendo poco a poco. Primero había sido Mihael, y el hermano de Mihael, Grigori, ahora no estaba en sus cabales. Sus ojos sé veían vacíos, pero su corazón estaba lleno de determinación, lleno de odio y rabia: eso era lo que mataria a todos.

Eran cinco nada más, cinco jóvenes unidos por la magia negra, unidos en ella, duques, príncipes, todos tenían un lugar en la corte, y eso era lo de menos para Nikolai pues ellos eran sus amigos. Los únicos que le habían podido entender, además de Gianni... Pero Gianni ya era algo distinto.

Pensar en Gianni era algo doloroso pues el rubio /sabía/ que Nikolai le imaginaba, ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro y no había manera de ocultar aquello: su matrimonio era uno fuerte, y a veces Nikolai se decía estúpido, en la oscuridad de su tienda, cuando pensaba que no debía de haberlo hecho... Porque había sido la mejor acción de su vida, del crepúsculo que era su existencia... Pero ahora había más luz que oscuridad.

"Debería dormir, lo sabes, ¿no? Mira, ni sirvo para estar en el ejército... No duermo a la hora que debo, me tiene que levantar Grigori porque si no, duermo todo el día, y no hay té. ¿Sabes qué es levantarse sin té? Ah, y sí, maté a uno de los cabos que se quiso burlar de mi por ello."

"¡Nikolai! Dio mio, ¡Deberías no matar a alguien! Esas personas te cuidan después de todo, y mientras más soldados, mejor les irá y más fácil será. No cambias nunca..." Reclamó el menor en su mente, soltando una risa mientras intentaba algo. Había armado un círculo con bastantes ingredientes: un hechizo que esperaba sirviera... Iba a viajar de forma astral, le daría una sorpresa a Nikolai.

"No debería reírse de un príncipe si sabe lo que le conviene... O, bueno, lo que le convenía. Sabes lo importante que es el respeto e imponer aquí." Nikolai fruncio el ceño al sentir algo tocar sus labios de forma eterea, un contacto apenas percibible. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió un poco de ver a Gianni allí... Pero a su vez no estaba allí. Era como ver una especie de fantasma. "No debiste..." Murmuro el pelinegro, imitando al joven etereo y usando su forma astral. Una noche juntos no le vendría mal, y ciertamente las cosas en la forma astral eran... Mucho más interesantes.

If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day I’ll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright

Era ya el noveno mes y aún la guerra no era más suave con ellos. Grigori era el único que quedaba con él. Nikolai estaba rompiendose lentamente, sus pedazos caían con la sutilezas de un pétalo de rosa, y Gianni temía por él. Se había convertido en un soldado irresponsable e impulsivo, lleno de rabia y dolor. Todos sus amigos -o casi todos- estaban muertos... Y solamente quería volver al aquelarre, allí seguramente estaría feliz, como siempre lo había sido que estaba con el rubio.

Su barba estaba sucia y llena de la nieve que golpeaba con su rostro gracias a la ventisca, y las 'x' en sus ojos estaban muchísimo más marcadas, pero también se notaba que Nikolai sé marcaba sin lavarse la cara, pues parecía un mapache.

Cada noche que hablaba con Gianni recobraba un poco la fe, el rubio convirtiéndose en su columna vertebral, su sostén, su pega que lo mantenía unido. Quebradizo, pero unido...

Hasta que Grigori murió.

Be strong and hold my hand  
Time—it comes for us, you’ll understand  
We’ll say goodbye today  
And I'm sorry how it ends this way  
If you promise not to cry  
Then I’ll tell you just what I would say

Nikolai enloquecio. Así de simple.

Ya no sabía cómo vivir pues el dolor había llegado a su corazón, debilitandolo lentamente a medida que se llenaba más de lo mismo, como si fuese un veneno.

Nikolai había dejado de hablar con Gianni, Nikolai ya no veía otro color que no fuese rojo. Nikolai quería acabar con el mundo, y así lo hizo... O al menos con una muy buena parte de Rusia y otros países circundantes.

Nikolai se había usado como bomba. Se había incendiado y explotado, había acabado con gran parte del ejército enemigo y casi que con todo el propio: había sido el segundo Chernobyl, pero sin dudas el más grande desastre en la historia de Rusia, solamente que sin la radiación. Al menos no dejaría nada malo a su partida.

Y al menos le había podido decir a Gianni que lo amaba antes de abandonar el mundo de los vivos... Y varias veces.

If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I’ll fail and lose this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright

¿Y ahora qué habría para enterrar? Gianni se había pasado semanas metido en el cuarto que ambos habían compartido en el apartamento que habían comprado para ambos, para poder vivir un rato fuera del aquelarre... Y casi estaba tentado a romper todo lo que estaba allí del puro desasosiego que sentía, de la rabia que lo llenaba.

Nikolai estaba muerto, Nikolai había explotado, lo sabía, lo había sentido y solamente quería devolver el tiempo para salvarlo por enesima vez... Nikolai no merecía morir, aunque con ello hubiese ganado la guerra de forma definitiva. Nikolai se había sacrificado y eso era lo que más le dolía, pues sabía que ninguno lo apreciaria tanto como él lo había hecho. Tanto como a él le había herido.

Sometimes we must grow stronger and  
You can be stronger when I'm gone  
When I’m here, no longer  
You must be stronger and

If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
I failed and lost this fight  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright

Gianni había emprendido un viaje largo, un viaje por toda Siberia y parte de rusia, para recobrar las cenizas de Nikolai. Sabía que no sería suficiente, sabía que no serían todas, pero aún así quería hacerlo. Debía hacerlo... Para mantenerse sano. Debía enterrar a Nikolai, debía darle paz a su alma, y lo que no sabía Gianni es que eso era todo menos cierto.

Al volver a casa con un montón de nada en un jarrón hermoso y bien ornamentado, se dio cuenta de que el aire había cambiado, que el ambiente era distinto... Abrazo el pequeño relicario que tenía en el cuello y el anillo que estaba con él, haciendo una mueca. No era tiempo para eso.

Durmió y durmió, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho...

The light behind your eyes

El fantasma de Nikolai estaba ahora con él, no humeaba ya de forma espectral ni era un fantasma gris. Nikolai era blanco, pálido como siempre había sido, pero ahora portaba un traje de un blanco sólido, ahora era un fantasma que aún no dejaba el mundo astral, un fantasma que cuidaria de la luz de Gianni hasta que éste tuviera que partir...

"Te amo" susurró el viento, dándole a Gianni la paz que necesitaba, haciendo que le sonriera a la nada.

Desde ese día en adelante, el italiano decidió creer en los fantasmas.


End file.
